Então, podemos terminar o que começamos?
by Peixe Wayland
Summary: O que melhor para chamar a atenção de Clary do que fazê-la te observar durante três horas, obrigatoriamente? Pensamentos de Jace Wayland, que estava disposto a posar de modelo numa aula de desenho. Desenho vivo.


No entanto... Eu realmente não esperava ver isso... E quando eu digo isso, eu realmente quero dizer _isso_, ou _aquilo_, ou _lá_, ou qualquer outra palavra que usamos para identificar certas, ahn_, partes_ (bem, "partes" é uma boa palavra para se referir ao o que eu quero dizer).

Okay, tipo assim, aula de desenho é bem útil, (ou não)... Assim, é útil porque todos que estão presentes nessa sala realmente parecem se interessar por desenho, embora os desenhos não sejam tão bonitos assim, quero dizer, o que vale é "a alma que colocam no desenho", e como eu não entendo muito bem esse negócio de alma dos outros, eu sou meio que obrigada a dizer que fizeram um bom trabalho.

Começando oficialmente agora.(Dany idiota) A semana foi bastante conturbada, sabe, tem essa coisa de fim do mundo que na verdade não foi o fim do mundo oficialmente, e tem natal e ano novo chegando e todo mundo pirando... E além do mais tem esse Jace me enchendo o saco, eu digo realmente enchendo o saco.

Nesses últimos dias eu lhe contei sobre a aula de desenhos e ele veio com uma espécie de "como quer aprender a desenhar? Você já sabe desenhar" e eu fui com "eu quero aperfeiçoar uma coisa que eu gosto de fazer" e então veio com "tudo bem, vamos sair na terça?" E isso comprovou o fato de que ele tecnicamente não havia escutado muito do que eu disse e então lhe respondi com um simples "não", okay, digamos que foi um não muito seco, eu digo realmente seco. E desde então ele tem me mandado muitas fotos de gatinhos brincando com uma bola de lã e com uma frase escrita "eu sou fofinho, agora me desculpe" e então ele manda uma carinha, uma carinha como se fosse minha obrigação aceitar suas desculpas logo de uma vez. E isso fez com que eu ficasse mais irritada e então passei a ignorar ele (esse é um bom momento pra colocar uma carinha sorridente aqui).

Enfim, Jace é um bom rapaz. Porém é mentira. Ele é terrível. REALMENTE.

Estava indo tudo bem, em partes, até eu descobrir que teria que desenhar e pintar um cara pelado. Comecei a suar frio, mas okay, né... quero dizer, todo mundo estava okay com isso, então eu também deveria estar okay.

Até eu ver o modelo.

Sim.

Era o Jace.

Ali.

Peladão

Em pleno inverno.

Uau, como ele consegue.

Ah MEU DEUS.

Ele está.

Peladão.

E está virado pra mim.

E está sorrindo

Filho da mãe.

-Comecem os desenhos, usem e abusem do nosso modelo, sim?- disse a Maluca. A Maluca no caso é a professora. –Jace, por favor, vire-se para a turma, sim? Não é justo a senhorita Clary ter privilégio com o ângulo do desenho.

Isso aí, vira pra turma, peladão.

_One way or another... __I'm gonna find ya' I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' _MERDA, não posso estar com essa maldita música na cabeça, e nem agora. ELA NEM É APROPRIADA PRO MOMENTO. MERDA DE NOVO. Por favor Jace, coloca uma roupa, ou simplesmente cubra aí.

Bem, digamos que eu foquei bastante na parte de cima, sabe? Nos detalhes do rosto, da expressão, na sombra e tudo mais, tudo. Menos ali.

-Okay turma, o tempo acabou, guardem seus lápis e pincéis e vamos ao resultado. Muito bom seu desenho Jane, quem sabe na próxima vez você saiba aperfeiçoar mais. Clary, seu desenho está pela metade.- Avá senhora Maluca, e eu não sei disso.

-Eu não tive tempo o suficiente pra desenhar ele inteiro- Isso, ótima desculpa, meio clichê, mas tá ótimo, ela não vai poder dizer que é mentira. YEI_. One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'_

_I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' _DROGA.

-Sem problemas, Senhorita. Entendo o que quer dizer, mas como seu desenho mesmo que pela metade esteja ótimo, eu digo todos os detalhes, então, acho que consegue terminar ele em casa, certo? Pode me entregar na semana que vem ele já pronto?- Bebeu, mulher ?

-Não vejo como isso poderia acontecer Senhora- Negar é o que eu faço, nego, nego e nego mais ainda.

-Oh, não se preocupe, o nosso modelo aqui está disponível durante a tarde, e você pode desenhá-lo. Está tudo bem pro senhor, Jace?- Sim, bebeu, caiu e levantou. Ah que horror, não acredito que eu falei isso.

-Claro, lá pelas 3 da tarde está ótimo pra mim. – Maldito, maldito e maldito. Aposto que estava bebendo com ela. – A propósito, esse desenho está lindo, mal posso esperar pra ver ele pronto. Fez um ótimo trabalho senhorita.

Essa foi a hora em que eu dei um sorriso torto e amarelo.

Era só o que faltava, eu estava feliz em ignorar ele esse tempo todo, agora estou sendo obrigada a desenhar ele de tarde, e principalmente, ele estará nu na minha frente. _Isn't it ironic... don't you think? _Sim, Alanis, é irônico.

-Hey Clary, não fique brava, foi o único jeito. – Ha, não se desculpe mocinho peladão.

-Sempre achei que gostasse de liberdade, mas não tanto assim. – virei as costas pra ele. – Na minha aula de desenho? Sério mesmo?

-Você estava me ignorando por muito tempo. – E ele ainda faz beicinho, Ha, não vou cair nessa, peladão de meia tigela.

-Era isso o que você queria? Ficar peladão na minha frente? Mostrando... Essa... Sua... Coisa. E ainda por cima é pequena – Dane-se se eu falei isso, na boa, tinha acabado de ver _aquilo lá_ minutos atrás.

-Não é pequena. – Ops, agora ele vem se sentir ofendido. – Aliás, minha intenção não era eu ficar pelado. – Okay, agora eu corei, corei não, agora que vão me confundir com um pimentão. MERDA. – Hey, você está como um pimentão – AH VÁ. Idiota.

-Me deixa vai!. – E eu estava saindo, porém o loiro-peladão-amante-da-liberdade-agora-com-roupa, estava me segurando. Com aquele sorrisinho idiota com dentes brancos e AH QUE MERDA.

-Não fique brava, pelo menos você não foi a única que viu o que muitas gostariam de ver. – "TE ODEIO" eu realmente queria berrar. Porém o que eu diz foi somente lhe dar um pisão no pé, um bem forte. Ha, estou orgulhosa de mim mesma, tudo bem que tinha carros passando na rua, mas eu não quero ser presa. Mas pensando por um outro lado, era melhor do que desenhar sua coisa.

E ali deixei um Jace que ria da situação e berrava pra quem quisesse ouvir: - Você quer que eu vá com roupa ou sem nada?

Eu o odeio, realmente odeio.

-Mamãe, ela tá vermelha pra burro. – disse uma menininha de uns quatro anos enquanto sua mãe a puxava pra longe com as mãos tampando seus ouvidos das perguntas absurdas de Jace.


End file.
